


our starlight

by beomvers



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomvers/pseuds/beomvers
Summary: from stargazing from their porch to sleepy cuddles
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 24





	our starlight

taehyun and beomgyu were on their porch stargazing and beomgyu couldn't ask for more.

i mean how could he ask for more when his boyfriend was sitting on his lap, leaning in to his touch as they watch the sky filled with stars and the moon which is shining brightly. as he was stroking taehyun's hair he felt his weight on him got much more heavier so he asked to check on him, "taehyun-ah?" "yeah hyung?" taehyun said in a light voice making beomgyu fall all over again with how much he loves the younger males voice. "are you sleepy?" "yeah" he replied with a light mumble but enough for beomgyu to hear and understand.

beomgyu turned taehyun around to face him and started giving feather-like kisses from the crown of taehyun's head to his face and started pampering him with light pecks making taehyun giggle, and oh gosh beomgyu just fell much more harder for this man. "beomgyu-hyung stoop" taehyun said but his face said otherwise as it had a huge grin plastered on it "but i can't help it~" beomgyu saying with an equally huge grin plastered on his face. "how about we go inside now so you can sleep?" beomgyu said with a sweet and loving voice that made taehyun's heart do a flip or two, "okay hyung"

they made their way to their shared bedroom, taehyun lazily walking towards it while beomgyu was behind him as he was afraid the male might slip. when they reached their bedroom safely taehyun immediately went under the covers not forgetting to raise the blanket indirectly asking beomgyu to join him. they were now cuddling with taehyun's face buried in beomgyu's chest while beomgyu's head was right above his. "good night beomgyu-hyung, i love you" taehyun said kinda muffled but beomgyu still understood, "good night taehyun-ah, i love you too" beomgyu whispered but taehyun didn't hear it as he was now fast asleep. beomgyu stared at taehyun for a few more minutes adoring his sharp features since taehyun's face was now facing his, he gave a little peck on taehyun's forehead and set off to dreamland ending the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was partly inspired by txt's magic island hope you enjoyed !


End file.
